


Child of the Demon

by Vacors



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacors/pseuds/Vacors
Summary: His creator tells him that he has the opportunity of a lifetime waiting for him, although it is not exactly the opportunity Francis or his creator was expecting. When Shadow hires Francis as their personal bounty hunter, Francis finds himself with the potential for more power and respect than he could ever dream of; however, he finally begins to realize that Aku and his followers are not quite as good and heroic as he had always been taught.





	1. Kidnapped Again

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Salacious Shipping for giving Francis, the French Robot, a name and a backstory and for allowing me to use their character. I highly recommend checking out their Patreon to see their fantastic NSFW Francis artwork here (https://www.patreon.com/ssnsfw/posts) or visiting their google doc for more information on their social media accounts here (https://goo.gl/1t59on).

**Part 1: Kidnapped Again**

 

            “Get up! You have a client!” Francis found himself roughly pulled from bed and yanked in the direction of his closet. “Put on your best wares!”

            “But I’m off –” Francis’ protests were interrupted as was shoved face first into the wall.

            “You listen to me,” Le Coquelicot hissed venomously. “You are to be on your best behavior today. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I will not have you squander it. Do you understand me?” With the punishment from a client demanding a partial refund still fresh in his mind, Francis nodded. His attachment still ached when clients decided they needed a handhold during their session even though the brutal sounding had been four days prior.

            “Good. I want you looking your best. And look comfortable when you come down. Shadow has odd requests.”

            “Shadow?  But –”

            “Exactly, my little flower. This is a make or break situation. I don’t why they wanted you, when I have much more competent employees, but they requested you specifically. Don’t screw this up.” The dire threat left a sinking feeling in Francis’ chest as he nodded again. “I will do what I can to schmooze them a bit before you come down.”  Francis pretended to look for something nice to wear until Le Coquelicot returned downstairs. Knees feeling weak, he collapsed heavily on the bed. To have Shadow requesting a sexbot at all was unfathomable. It was always joked about in the groups Francis worked corners with or the occasional conversations he overheard. _And for them to request me…_ Francis could not comprehend how he felt on the subject. He knew it was a sure setup for punishment of epic proportions when he failed.

            Managing to pull himself together, he triple checked to make sure he had on all of the undergarments Le Coquelicot provided. He dressed in the newest dress he had. The worries of not knowing anything about what Shadow preferred refused to be quelled. _I’m sure I’ll find out. Rumor has it they can be quite vicious._

            The piercing eyes met his at once. Francis had thought his descent down the stairs was rather silent. He tried to plaster a calm expression on his face, but he knew at once the illusion of comfort never transpired. The eyes shifted back to Le Coquelicot as if suddenly uninterested in Francis.

            “I see that my request for him to dress in something he feels comfortable in was not delivered,” Shadow stated flatly as Le Coquelicot was leveled with their glare.

            “ _She_ is comfortable,” Le Coquelicot insisted smoothly. “And this is her best outfit. Surely you wouldn’t want her in anything less than the best? It’s no extra charge.”

            “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Shadow commented in a tone daring anyone to challenge them, “But the outfit does not seem suitable for walking the distance we discussed earlier. Besides, it’s my understanding it does not really matter what he is wearing when we begin, correct?”

            “O-of course. I will send her up to change into something more casual.” Francis did not wait for Le Coquelicot to get closer. He saw the glare once Le Coquelicot was no longer looking in Shadow’s direction and scurried up the stairs. Francis stripped out of the dress, casting a glance to the barred window. The desire to throw himself out the window struck him again, but like the first time, he knew it would not kill him. Instead, he pulled on his bounty hunting outfit. _Le Coquelicot_ _always says to satisfy the client, and this is what I’m comfortable in,_ Francis tried to remind himself as he made his way back downstairs a few minutes later. He was rewarded with a slight nod from Shadow when they spotted him again. He dared not make eye contact with Le Coquelicot.

            “Why don’t we adjust the contract so that you pay at the end of the session?” Le Coquelicot suggested pleasantly. Francis just managed not to arch his eyebrow. _I guess I’m doomed. Le Coquelicot always insists on receiving the payment first. This must be his best chance to make things a little better._

            “Very well. In addition, at the end of the two hours I will cover his fare to ride home.”

            “Would you prefer that I call you a ride so that you can maximize –”

            “No,” the blunt answer came as Shadow nodded towards the door. “I prefer to walk. An hour is all I need. I will make sure he is home by 3:30.”

            “Merci. I will be expecting … him.” Shadow filed out the door as Francis trailed behind them. He kept a respectable distances, his head hung low as he felt the stares of those on the street.

            “Keep your head up unless you’re ashamed to be in my presence. And don’t walk so far away. It’s hard to talk when you’re so far behind me.”

            “I’m sorry!” Francis hurried to catch up, falling in step off to their right. He constantly felt himself letting his head drop in embarrassment, but he tried to follow Shadow’s commands. Eventually, onlookers began to feel too intimidated by Shadow’s glare, only giving them a cursory glance.

            “You don’t have to be so frightened of me,” Shadow commented after a solid five minutes of silence. “Nor do you need to fear any repercussions from your creator. You will not be in his captivity again.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’m kidnapping you.” Francis let out a soft ‘oh,’ yet continued to keep in step. He felt the piercing stare and knew he was being studied again.

            “Good. You don’t seem alarmed,” Shadow commented after Francis assumed they had finished their observation.

            “It can’t be any worse than the punishment Le Coquelicot has in store,” Francis explained quietly. “But may I ask what you want with me? I didn’t think you liked –”

            “I have no intention to use you as your creator expects. I have no intention to harm you either, at least not directly. When we are in a more private setting, I wish to offer you a job.” They came to a stop in front of a restaurant. Francis fell behind Shadow again as they stepped inside. One of the waiters evidently knew Shadow, nodding towards the stairs and letting them know the rest of their party had already arrived. Shadow held open the door to one of the private ones.

            “This is a good sign!” The woman exclaimed when she caught sight of them. “Neither one of you are covered in blood.”

            “It would have been more fun my way,” Shadow countered. “The bastard was trying to starve me. He offered nothing but a tiny morsel of food.”

            “It was probably fancy, but you wouldn’t know that, you miser,” the man grinned. Francis noticed the darkened glare when Shadow paid him attention.

            “Neither would you,” Shadow hissed. Shadow introduced the woman as BK, their future wife, and the man as Devin, current bounty of four million.

            “Which brings me to the topic I wanted to discuss with you.” Francis felt a shutter shoot through his core as Shadow’s full attention was devoted to him. “It is my understanding that you are training to be a bounty hunter.”

            “I-I’d like to,” Francis choked out, “But I’m no good. It’s … it’s really a hobby at best.”

            “Because your training is not complete,” Shadow continued. “I would like to offer you a full time position as a bounty hunter in my court.”

            “Your court?” Devin snorted. “It’s like two people.” BK elbowed him in the side.

            “It is not a safe occupation, as I’m sure you are already aware; however, I will only send you on missions I think you are well equipped to handle. Of course, there are elements of risk that can never be eliminated. You do not need to answer at this time, but I would like you answer by the end of the week.”

            “I am interested!” Francis spluttered immediately. _I can’t just let this sit. Surely they’ll know I’m not at all qualified for this. Maybe I’ll get a week of pay to at least get on my feet._ He spared a glance at the time, realizing he would be due home in a few minutes.

            “Don’t answer your phone when it rings,” Shadow stated. “He has no say over you. You were in his possession illegally.”

            “What do you mean? He built me so –”

            “There are very detailed laws regarding your occupation, and he is in violation of at least eight laws that I am aware of. One of which states you are free from his control after ten years of service.” As if on cue, Francis’ phone began to ring. Shadow extended their hand. Francis surrendered his phone willingly, watching as Shadow let it ring another few times before crushing it in their grasp. The internal guts were shifted through as they found the GPS tracker that was added and ground it to bits.

            “Use this one instead.” Produced from thin air, Shadow tossed him a new phone. Like the one that laid in ruins, the phone Shadow offered was a durable model. “You have the option of adding a similar GPS tracker so that I can find you in case of an emergency, but that will be up to you.” Francis simply nodded.

            Devin and BK began chatting again, trying to draw Francis in, yet he was too distracted by trying to process all that had happened. He flinched as there was a knock at the door and an employee informed Shadow they had someone to see them. Shadow vanished, and Francis blinked in surprise a few times to assure himself his vision had not malfunctioned.

            “Left leg,” Devin declared. BK rolled her eyes as Francis tilted his head in confusion.

            “Don’t be stupid. Right arm.”

            “Shadow always takes the left leg of those with a big business. It’s so they can’t get around as well. Don’t have a leg to stand on, per say.”

            “I’m so disappointed in you. Think about his business. Think about it really hard and keep in mind he’s probably right handed.” The realization clicked and Devin’s face fell as he realized he lost the bet. He shook it off and turned his attention back to Francis.

            “Shadow must really want a new bounty hunter to settle on someone so quickly. It usually takes like two years for observation. They must miss old FM.”

            “ _I_ miss her, but Shadow’s a good judge of character,” she assured Francis. “They’ve been talking about when they could hire you for months.”

            “I’m really no good,” Francis murmured to the table.

            “Nah, you’ve got potential. You’ve been vetted by Knox and I’m sure Shadow’s stalked you while you were out on some solo missions.”

            “Knox is Shadow’ acquaintance?”

            “Yeah. This is his bar, too,” BK explained. “He’s been reporting back on your self-defense training for a while.” Shadow finally reemerged in the room.

            “No blood? No dead body? That’s a first!” BK grinned. “I’m glad you finally took the less violent route into consideration and listened to my suggestions for your little kidnapping heist.” Shadow simply snorted.

            “Don’t get your hopes up. He’s not one to let things go.”

            “So what do you do when you dismantle people and demolish the structures? File an unnecessary damage report?” Devin teased.

            “It’s a necessary damage report,” Shadow spat, keeping an eye on the door. “Ophion approves them.”

            “What do they read? Ten dead bodies. Memo: I hated them. Oh! Or better yet, I got hungry.” Shadow tilted their head back and sniffed the air.

            “You’re about to find out.” The door was slammed open a moment later as an enraged Le Coquelicot appeared in the doorway.

            “You have NO RIGHT to steal my possessions. She is to come with me THIS INSTANT.” Francis glanced helplessly towards Shadow. He also caught sight of BK glancing between them and then questioningly pointing at herself.  In what seemed like a split second decision, Le Coquelicot drew his gun, aiming it at Francis and firing.

            Francis blinked, and realized he had no idea what had happened. The bullet was harmlessly embedded in a far wall as Le Coquelicot staggered back. His left hand came up, grasping at his right shoulder and the stump where his right arm had previously been. Shadow stood between Le Coquelicot and the table, Le Coquelicot’s right arm dangling from their hand.

            “You had no right to keep him hostage and torture him. You’re lucky that I don’t rip you to bits right here. Leave, before I decide I’m not feeling so generous.” Le Coquelicot’s mouth moved silently until the pain finally kicked in. He screamed, falling to the floor. Shadow grabbed his shirt collar, effortlessly dragging him back to the hall and out of sight. There were a few thumps as Francis guess they had hurled his body down the stairs. Shadow returned, a ring of blood around their mouth as they took another bite of the severed limb.

            “Let’s talk business,” they declared.


	2. Pointless Training

**Part 2: Pointless Training**

 

            Francis stared up the length of the sword, the tip hovering precariously just below his jaw. He let his head hit the unforgiving ground and sighed in defeat again. The sword and training simulation vanished as he pounded one fist against the ground.

            “Ya know, babe, most start at a level where they’re not wrestled into submission every few minutes.” Francis jerked up to a seated position, glancing at the control room.

            “How long have you been watching?” he accused with all the force he could muster. The fake aggression was quickly laughed off by the watcher as Francis struggled to his feet. The last few hours had been taxing as he was beaten down by the digitized fighters time and time again. The simulation only ended when he was right at the verge of death.

            “Long enough ta know you need to tone it down a few notches, babe. Based on your records, you shouldn’t even be trying anything more than level two, but after hearing the ranks of the bounties you’ve been getting, I’d start you at a four. I’m at level seven an’ a half myself, babe, and six is clearly too much for ya.”

            “I have to get better,” Francis spat.

            “And that’s not how ya do it, babe,” Scaramouche laughed as Francis staggered into the control room and collapsed on the nearby chair. “I know ya want to impress Shadow. Everyone does, but ya can’t. Shadow is impressed by nothing less than the Samurai or whoever kills him, babe. Whoever does that is likely to be the guest of honor at their and BK’s wedding.”

            “You’re in a tough position, too, babe. Ya haven’t been officially trained and you’re working for the strictest general that’s every existed. But I don’t think ya have to worry. Shadow doesn’t just hire willy-nilly like _some generals_. If they picked ya out, you’ve got job security as long as ya follow orders.”

            “So I’ve been told,” Francis sighed. “I don’t know what they see in me or even what they want!”

            “Potential,” Scaramouche smirked, dialing the training level down to four. “That’s what they saw in yours truly, babe, and look how far I’ve come. The top assassin in the land. Not that I want you vying for my job, but you’ve probably got a lot of room for growth, and they know it. Now, get back in there. Let’s find you the right level.” Disheartened at the significantly lower level, Francis made his way back into the adjacent training room. He drew his swords and stood at the ready.

            The session began. The digitized fighter moved much slower and with less precision than at level six. Francis managed to block and deflect the attacks, although he struggled to get his own hit in. The fight lasted much longer than when he was working at the higher level until he finally managed to land a few blows. After a shock to his arm where he missed a block, he managed to land the killing blow.

            “See? That’s a better level for you. Actually might be too easy if you did all that after training all day. Rest up a bit, and I’d recommend trying four ‘n a half. Ya should be winning about every other time, babe. That’s how you know you’re at the right spot.” Scaramouche turned to leave before Francis called after him.

            “Wait! Why are you helping me when everyone else…” _Still treats me like a sexbot._

            “’Cause we can’t have Shadow looking like they made a mistake, can we, babe? That’d ruin my whole reputation. Besides, you’re kinda cute and I’d hate to see you get all messed up.”

~/~

            “Stop! Stop! Let go of me!” Francis bared his teeth and tried to pull out of their grasp. His pleas went unheeded. Outnumbered and overpowered, he still hated the idea of surrendering. It did not matter that his clothes were being ripped off and a pair of fingers were shoved deep in his rear port. He struggled with all his might. At last, they had him pinned down.

            “You’re a feisty one,” someone near his head teased, taking a handful of his before shoving his face into the ground.

            “Still can’t believe Shadow hired a fucking slut.” The fingers were pulled out before his legs were spread further apart. One of the attackers entered him hard. Even though he had lubed his port when he knew he had no chance of escape, the motion still wrung a painful cry.

            “We’ll make sure she knows her place when we’re through.” Francis was pulled up a bit as one of the other attackers slid underneath of him. His hips were forced forward and he had no choice but to accept the other member in his front port. The two rutted into him as the other two held him in place.

            “Don’t use her mouth,” the one pounding into his rear stated. “She probably bites.”

            “Nah, she’s got to be a professional sexbot. Two ports? I ain’t seen that in an amateur.”

            “Yeah, but she’s Shadow’s bitch. She bites!” The four got a laugh out of that. The two members pounded inside of him hard. It was not long before the one in his rear port rutted in deep and released his load. He traded places with one of the others who had not had a turn yet. They took no time to match the pace of the first, throwing their full weight forward to slam in deep. The one below him pulled Francis hips down as he filled the front port.

            “I don’t wanna lay on the ground. Let’s get her up in the air,” the last one suggested. The two that had already violated Francis held him up, each taking a leg and an arm. Francis’ head drooped down. He cursed himself for letting himself be caught. The two that were now holding him up in the air had casually invited him to  get to know them a bit better. Like a fool, he had followed them, hoping that his recent higher than his average bounty he had brought in was finally allowing them to see his potential. The other two had jumped him, accusing him of being a rebel since he had taken down a friend of theirs the week before. He helplessly had tried to explain that they had committed a crime, but they denied it, citing a lack of evidence on his and Shadow’s part.

            The last to violate him finally stood before him. He plunged his long member all the way inside before pulling all of the way out. He repeated this motion for as long as he could. Francis had begun grunting at the excessive reentries after only a few minutes. It was almost a blessing when the last of the attackers finally pressed all the way inside and began rutting. The ring of circuits around his opening could stay at a more constant opening width instead of being forced all the way open with each reentry.

            He was not sure how long they went on for. Everyone had gotten seconds, he was sure. He had long since run out of lubricant and relied only on the artificial fluid and cum left behind. In a state very near stasis, his system received just enough of a jolt to remain awake. There was a flurry of movement and he was dropped to the ground as the four screamed and begged for their life. The fear in his system hit him worse than the pain of the rape. He curled into a ball, squeezing his eyes closed as the room grew silent.

            “I’m sorry,” he whispered as a piece of material was draped over his frame. He guessed it must have been Shadow’s cape. The hand that had come up to his cheek fell away when he cringed.

            “How badly are you hurt?” Francis managed to shake his head as a shuttered racked his frame.

            “You’re awfully brave to lie to me,” Shadow stated flatly. Francis heard something was set beside him and he felt alone again. Prying his eyes open, he saw that Shadow had vanished as quietly as they had arrived. The four attackers laid scattered on the ground. Francis assumed they were dead at first, but he saw the shallow breaths of the human as his chest rose and fell.

            Pulling on the new clothes left next to him, Francis started to calm. Like the times he had been attacked before, it was starting to feel like just another memory he cared to forget.

            _I could kill them right now_ , the sudden through struck as he put his swords back in his sheath.

            “Non,” he murmured to himself as he turned to leave. He lost himself in the training room, letting the hours tick by. Even when he managed a victory against the level five simulation, nothing would shake the feeling that he could ever get away from his past occupation.

            He had planned to just turn in for the day and sleep in the assigned room he had been given. Something drew him past Shadow’s relatively empty barracks  to their office. The hand reaching up to knock froze when he was granted entrance.

            “I was wondering when you would come by.” Shadow nodded towards the metal folding chair across from them. Even though he had been here several times, he felt odd that his small room at Le Coquelicot’s had better furniture. Francis sat silently. He could not bring himself to ask for forgiveness for letting his guard down nor thank them for saving him. He merely awaited the appropriate punishment. Shadow slid him a folder with several papers and sat a pen on top.

            “See if this is to your liking.” _So you’re firing me and this is the terms of severance. I suppose that is reasonable._ Furious at the tremble of his own finger, he took the paperwork and began skimming through the three pages.

            “I don’t …” He read through the first section again. “I don’t understand. This isn’t …” Trailing off again, he blinked, as if the words would change before his eyes. _Perhaps the hit to my head screwed up my reading comprehension?_

            “It would give me a better reason to protect you if you were my son. I am assuming you do not consider Le Coquelicot family.”

            “I-I don’t, but … you?”

            “It is not an obligation to sign. It is an opportunity you do not have to take at this moment or in your lifetime. It may even be a curse to accept. I am sure you are aware that I am not favored by many. If you do appear to be a threat to them, you will be an even bigger target and I cannot always protect you; however, it may help forge your new identity as a bounty hunter.”

            “But your reputation –”

            “Will not be impacted,” Shadow stated simply.

            “But what about BK?” Francis tried to make Shadow see reason.

            “She does not mind. When we eventually marry, she will consider you her son as well. Her parents are already excited at the prospect of a grandson.”

            “Can’t Le Coquelicot do something to … to block it?”

            “Do you really think I care one bit about what actions he does or does not take?” Francis could swear he almost saw the wisps of a smile touch the less damaged corner of Shadow’s mouth.

            “You are not obligated to sign,” Shadow reminded him. “I wanted to put the offer on the table. I know this is not the first time you have been harassed here.” Francis could feel his circuits seize up a bit, although he managed to shake the feeling off. The other attacks had not been quite as brutal. It had just been a quick round where he had found himself shoved face first into the wall or held captive in an unused room for a few minutes. Most of them had been within the first month, and they had thankfully slowed down now that he approached the fourth month of his service to Shadow.

            Still convinced Shadow was making a horrible mistake, he signed the forms. Shadow assured him it would go into effect within the next six hours. Francis awkwardly thanked them before he trekked to his room in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Salacious Shipping for allowing me to borrow Francis! You can find more information about their artwork here (https://goo.gl/1t59on) and their Patreon here (https://www.patreon.com/ssnsfw/posts).


End file.
